stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror universe
The "mirror universe" is the informal name for a parallel universe, so named because many people and places are "opposites" of their counterparts in "our" universe, with "evil" replacing good and vice versa. ( , ) History The history of the mirror universe during the 22nd to the 24th century has been shaped largely due to influence from the "primary" universe. During the 22nd century, the capture of , a Starfleet vessel from a hundred years in the future, helped to solidify the Terran Empire's grip on power and dominance over the quadrant. ( ) The chance interaction between Starfleet officers from the primary universe during the 23rd century, with their counterparts from the mirror, who eventually led to the Terran Empire being reduced to it's home solar system only ( although most of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants believed the Empire was destroyed) and the rise of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. ( ; ); ( comic: " ") Nearly a hundred years later another chance interaction would bring about a Terran rebellion against the Alliance. ( ) ''A Debt of Honor, ''The Gift became the Empire's Commander-in-Chief, but was overthrown shortly thereafter by the Imperial Starfleet. led an underground resistance dedicated to carrying on Spock's vision of reform, but made a tragic miscalculation. (A Debt of Honor) At some point the Empire located an Iconian Gateway and attempted to take control of it. (The Gift) The Hydran Kingdom of the real world engaged a freighter from the mirror universe version of the Kingdom in combat, Cargoship A380, who, in the Mirror Universe, was meant to capture a freighter full of alcohol for an university. (Party School) ''Hall of Mirrors The Terran Empire is followed from the time of Emperor Philip I (counterpart to Colonel Philip Green), through the Empress Hoshi Sato to her descendants, including the Emperor Charles VI. Star Trek: Arcadia The Terran rebellion leads to the Empire's resurrection by 2379, when the Empire is at war with the Imperium (located in the Delta Quadrant) ruled by the mirror counterpart of Kes. :''This continuity, which ceased to exist when ''Arcadia continuity was revamped, served as inspiration for Star Trek: New Empire.'' ''Star Trek: Distant Horizon In 2381, the was sent to the mirror universe where they encountered the mirror Dominion at . The Dominion went to war but the ''Intrepid left before it could be destroyed in battle. (Star Trek: Distant Horizon) ''Star Trek: Dragon The was accidentally transported by an anomaly to the mirror universe, arriving in the 20th century, two months after the start of the Eugenics Wars and before possesses advanced space travel. The appears and attacks the ''Dragon. The Sentinel s original mission was to test an experimental device that allowed them to easily cross dimensional barriers, but the mirror Chris Harriman's desire to test his abilities leads to the Sentinel s destruction. ''Star Trek: Mirror Wars A second Terran Empire evolved from the Terran rebellion after the destruction of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. 300 years later, the emperor of the Terran Empire plans to invade our universe. They eventually lead an assault on our universe. After repelling the invasion the forces from our universe plan a counter-attack by taking the war into the mirror universe. ("Alternate Invasion, Part 2") Star Trek: New Empire The Terran rebellion leads to the Empire's resurrection after 2375, in the form of the Imperial Union of Planets, which reclaims most territory of the original Terran Empire by 2385. (Star Trek: New Empire) In 2371, at the same time Smiley O'Brien visited Deep Space 9 and stole schematics for the [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|''Defiant]], he acquired schematics of the Phoenix-X and put one into construction as well. ( , : "Mirrorlyness!") In 2375, the Phoenix-X in the original universe accidentally used an iso-star to bring the ''Phoenix-X'' of the mirror universe to our own. Upon the encounter the crew of the mirror version changed their ship's name to Phoenix-V. The Doctor on the mirror Phoenix-X transferred the Gotens mirror symbiont into a Trill substitute named James. It wasn't long until tensions arose and the Phoenix-X destroyed its mirror ship. James escaped safely on a shuttle. ("Pure Evil") In 2377, James Gotens found a girlfriend in the mirror universe named Lex Seifer, whom he convinced to trade her symbiont with Night Gotens on a trip back to the primary universe. They were then turned into Lex Gotens and Night Seifer. Night Seifer chased Lex and James back into the mirror universe. While there, they encountered a mirror species of the Jem'Hadar called the Nega'Jem. A group of Nega'Jem ships returned to the primary universe when Seifer returned empty-handed. ("Secret Shuttles, Part II") In 2379, Seifer's symbiont was experimented on by the Gordarions, making it come to life on its own when in contact with another quantum state or the mirror universe. ("Occurrence, Part I") In 2382, James and Lex returned to the primary universe in the ''Raptor'' to bring the Phoenix-X into the mirror universe where the Seifer symbiont would come to life on its own. Since the symbiont was evil, it took James' command and planned to join the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Phoenix-X crew thwarted the plan and the ship returned to the primary universe. James and Lex along with the mirror Raptor were apprehended by Smiley on the mirror ''Defiant''. ("Mirrorlyness!") The next year, the crew of the previously destroyed Phoenix-V were brought back to life by an omnipotent being, named Rein. He simply plucked the crew out of corporeal existence mere seconds before the destruction of the ship and then re-materialized them eight years later aboard his own ship, the Socom. The mere action itself was to promote him to full omnipotent status - a power to which he used later to transport the crew back into the Mirror Universe. Before transport, the crew had hijacked and killed the crew of the . When they re-emerged in their own universe, they renamed the ship for the Klingons had conspired to bring such a named vessel back to the Alliance from the very beginning. ("Broken Pieces") Operation Blackjack, in 2288-89, focused on a conspiracy involving the Terran Empire's Imperial Intelligence and members of the Starfleet Admiralty in the "prime" universe. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: Operation Blackjack) ''Star Trek: Shattered Universe In 2293, Captain Hikaru Sulu and the crew of the were transported aboard the , where they were pursued by Commander on the throughout the Alpha Quadrant as the ''Excelsior crew attempted to return home. Sometime after 2293, mirror Chekov assisted in the uprising of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. When doing so, he came into contact with the non-corporeal s, who gave him some of their power. Now immortal, Chekov helped the Alliance grow from the sidelines, never seen nor heard. In 2382, the Terran rebellion had finally pushed the Alliance back and began the first phase of a new Terran Empire. The Pah'Wraiths, manifesting as a supernatural ion storm, passed along the border between both territories and gave random ships their power. An stole a ship and named it the . He was sent on a mission to protect the upcoming Empress aboard the and which were attacked by a Cardassian ship infused with Pah'Wraith energy, commanded by Chekov. Upon defeating the ship, Aeon met with the Pah'Wraiths and the Descent and was given some of their power as well. (''Star Trek: Shattered Universe'') ''Tales of the Mirror Universe In 2370, joined the Terran rebellion. ("The Mirror Cracked") [[USS Saipan|''USS ''Saipan - Dark Mirror'']] The Terran Empire formed an alliance with the Romulans in 2250 after an exhausting, decades-consuming war. The alliance was dissolved in 2418, when Praetor Turan tr'Kaleh declared independence. He tried to gain strategic advantage over the Terrans by using newly invented technology to open the Bajoran wormhole (considered mythological until then), but spurred a Borg invasion. For a brief time, all enemies, Terrans, Romulans and Klingon rebels, worked together in order to save the four quadrants from the Borg. Once they were repelled, much of the territory fell into anarchy. :Just as ''Remington takes place in a different universe from the main Trek continuity, the Remington mirror universe is not the same mirror universe as that which appears in most other stories.'' The mirror version of the was a ship serving in the Grand Fleet of the Third Terran Dominion. It was commanded by Commodore Richard Boswell. ''Star Trek: Constance Earliest records of the Terran Empire date back to the Roman Empire, which had not fallen as in the normal universe. They took the name Terran Empire after bringing the entire planet under their control. After the Terran Rebellion, they would form the New Terran Empire, which would be as oppressive and dangerous as the old one. Captain Rachel Covaks and her crew would encounter them in the Badlands in 2409, perhaps an early test of a machine that would lead to an invasion. According to Reshek Taryn, a Starfleet temporal agent from the 2450s, the mirror universe had its roots in an alternate timeline where the Western Roman Empire took slightly longer to fall than in the prime universe, due in part to Emperor Valentinian III being overthrown by General Flavius Aetius after his victory at the Catalaunian Plains. Also leading to its formation were versions of 20th and 21st century events where the National Socialist Party, the Trumpers, the Optimum Movement, and the Krasnov junta were slightly more successful. The major change, however, came with the Borg temporal incursion at the Battle of Sector 001, which led to a new timeline fraying off from the main "rope" of time and ultimately the formation of the Terran Empire. ("Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother") In 2409 and 2410 there were a series of incursions by the Second Terran Empire into the prime universe, including commerce raids and an attack on the Romulan Republic starbase Vauthil Station. Eventually the was able to track Terran raiders back to their base in the Arawath system, and after a pitched battle a joint Starfleet-Cardassian-Klingon-Gorn fleet secured the system. then proceeded into the mirror universe through a Terran-built portal to eliminate the threat by retrieving the prime universe version of the Orb of Possibilities, stolen by the Terrans and replaced with its double. (The Wrong Reflection) Technology *Agonizer *Agony booth *Multidimensional transporter device *Tantalus field *Tri-cobalt warhead Related topics *Mirror universe cultures *Mirror universe people *Mirror universe starships Appendices Stories involving the mirror universe *The Wrong Reflection'' *"Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother" (referenced only) *''Before In a Mirror, Darkly'' * es:Mundo paralelo